Carnage Racing
WARNING: This page has been moved. Carnage Racing (Top Speed in PAL and JP regions) is a racing game by Noob Games and Nintendo. It is a racing/vehicular combat game focusing on the Player, a former professional racer who joins the fictional Carnage Championship. Gameplay The game is similar to Full Auto and Mario Kart in terms of gameplay. There is several characters to choose from. Like Full Auto (and unlike Mario Kart), there's plenty of fictional vehicles to choose from. There are five modes to choose from. Career This game includes a original story. It can be found under the Plot section. You can form your own team and edit it in any way you want.You can also buy cars from the Dealership, accept recruit requests, and do fan challenges known as Odd Jobs. Career Mode also has an exclusive game type known as Duel. This is a high stakes race where the winner takes the loser's car. When the rival loses, they will join your team with a new (yet downgraded) car. Free Play This has various modes to choose from: * Sprint - The most basic mode. Racers race from point to point. * Circuit - Racers race in laps and the first one who finishes first wins. * Battle Race - Similar to Circuit and Sprint mode, but it enables weapons for use. * Battle - The player must use weapons to kill the other racers. The last one standing wins. * Drag - Players race head to head in a tournament of three rounds. The one who posts the best time wins. *Drift - You earn score by drifting. The player with the most points wins. Multiplayer There is two types of this, spit screen and online. Split screen multiplayer can use up to four players. Online Multiplayer is called Carnage Online. Here, players can race against each other, share and download custom cars and tracks, and chat together. Creator Creative mode is the most creative mode in the game. Here, players can create custom cars and tracks. Cars Players can create custom cars by choosing a class and tier. Then, they can choose a body style and morph and shape it in any way they want. Performance tuning is streamlined, allowing players to adjust it any way they want. Your cars can be found in Career Mode in the car dealer and in Free Play under the "Your Cars" section. Tracks Tracks are similar to the Mario Kart Maker in Mario Kart: Speed Saga. However, you can fill the scenery automatically with the Auto Filler. Options Self explanatory. The player can change difficulty, graphics, sound etc. Plot It revolves around the Player, a professional racer who decides to join the Carnage Championship, a racing series for only the elite drivers. The person who's at the sign-up says his car is not legal for the series (a Harrison Venom GT-R) and can only use it in the qualifying race. He wins, and is told to make a new racing team. He then creates it, then waits for recruits. Two days later, the first recruits come, Kirby, a stuntman (who finds shortcuts), Spongebob, a drafter ( who makes the player faster by driving in front of him/her), and Bowser, a basher (who takes down opponents). Each Tier is divided into two stages, the first stage having five race events and two cups. The second stage has eight race events and four cups. The races and cups can be done in any order, but one can be harder than the other. Upon beating Stage 1 in Tier B, a person messages you saying that the challenge against the host isn't far, so the player must prepare. When the player completes Tier S, a sixth tier will be unlocked known as The Elite, which unlike the rest of the tiers, has three stages. The third stage has twenty events and ten cups. When completing The Elite, the Host (who's real name is Nightmare) congratulates the player and challenges him/her to a final duel. When he/she defeats Nightmare, he is declared the Champion and is rewarded a new car: the Cvalenti Circut Special. Then, the player's boss tells him that his vacation is over, and he must get back to work in three days. He then gets out of the garage and rushes back to headquarters. In a post-credits scene, his/her boss tells the player that the Carnage Championship is highly illegal,and he's/she's the most wanted person in the world. He/She is fired for this, and finds thousands, if not millions of police at the H.Q. Cars Main Article: Carnage Racing/Cars The cars in this game are fictional, and are rated in tiers: Tier D: The slowest and weakest vehicles in the game These consist of everyday cars you would find in the street. Tier C: Vehicles that are faster and stronger than the vehicles in Tier D. These consist of uncommon cars. Tier B: These consist of uncommon sports cars and sporty versions of Tier D and C cars. Tier A: These consist of rare supercars and import tuners, and some muscles. Tier S: The fastest and strongest tier in the game. These consist of race cars and short course trucks. Characters Main Article: Carnage Racing/Characters There are many characters in this game, including ones from T.V. shows and video games. They are rated in weight classes: Light: Characters that can drive Light cars. Medium: Characters that can drive Medium cars. Heavy: Characters that can drive Heavy cars. Tracks Main Article: Carnage Racing/Tracks Weapons Main Article: Carnage Racing/Weapons There is a lot of weapons in this game, coming in five types: Pistols, Shotguns, Rockets, Dropped, and Special. DLC There were six DLC packs released for this game, each coming as three types: Character Packs had two packs, the Undertale Character Pack and the Five Nights At Freddy's Character Pack. Thew both added new tiers to the career, expanding the Career. Track Packs also had two packs, the City Track Pack and the International Track Pack. Car packs also had two packs, the Street Legal Car Pack, and the Supercar Pack. The Street Legal Car Pack added new cars from Street Legal Racing: Redline and the Supercar Pack added new cars for Schultzwagen, Cvalenti, Vasta and Furri. Category:Articles under Construction